


Priorities

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, Something fluffy, That's making this sound way more erotic than it is, Velvet - Freeform, alexander mcqueen tie, season 4? I don't know her, valentine ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: Fluffy Valentine's Day nonsense for Asha, who loves food and Sheriarty in that order ❤





	

Jim stared absently down at the street below. They were going on a quarter hour late now and Sherlock was still fussing with his hair. Hands in his pockets, he leaned closer to the window and saw the car he'd ordered still idling. He detested the fog he'd have to walk through. Exhaust fumes permeated everything.

He could hear Sherlock finally exit the bathroom and walk up behind him. “Want me to do you first?” he asked.

Jim couldn't help but smirk a little. “Of course.”

The velvet lint brush passed over his shoulders first, down the backs of his arms, the curve of his back. Sherlock squatted to run the brush down his thighs and calves. Jim turned, and Sherlock continued, taking far too long for the task at hand.

“See anything you like?” Jim asked.

“Yes. Everything,” Sherlock responded, still gliding the brush. He made quick work of Jim’s suit coat and passed the brush to him.

Jim stroked along his shoulders more vigorously than Sherlock had. Stubborn lint. “The velvet jacket, Sherlock, always with the velvet. So predictable.”

“Says the man who constantly wears the same tie.”

Jim took a step back, hand splayed over the black silk and white skulls. “It's McQueen, you heathen. No longer available. A classic.”

Sherlock was smiling. “So. Like you then.”

Jim laughed, bringing his hands and the brush to his face. “Oh, that's terrible.”

“True, though.”

“That humour’s beneath you.”

Sherlock’s eyes flicked off to the side while he considered. “I'd rather _you_ were-”

“Stop! Stop.” He began brushing again, finishing the coat and trousers. He dropped the brush onto the desk and swept his eyes over him. “I've got a lovely table at a lovely restaurant and my lovely man is going to eat, for once. Let's go.”

Shrugging on their coats, Sherlock asked, “Isn't this a bit cliched? Romantic dinner on Valentine's Day?”

“Not at all.”

Sherlock stared at him. “You're just going for the desserts.”

“Twelve different chocolate specialties!”

“I knew it.”

Jim spread his arms out and a gleam came into his eyes. “We're trying them _allll_.”

“Your elocution is wasted on pudding,” Sherlock declared as he pulled on his gloves.

Jim dropped his arms and opened the door. “And here I thought you liked my enthusiasm.”

Sherlock's gloved hands moved to cup his face as he kissed him slowly, catching his lower lip in his teeth as he pulled away. “I do.”

Jim breathed him in, smelling leather gloves and jasmine pomade. He ran his tongue along his own lips and tasted cinnamon. 

“We could stay in,” Sherlock offered.

“Not a chance,” Jim said, extending his arm towards the stairs. Sherlock held his gaze as he turned and started down. Jim watched him go, licking his lips again. Plenty of time for that later.

Chocolate first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to K for being the best beta ever ❤ Seriously you don't know the kind of crap I've made her read. She's protecting you all and you don't even know it. 
> 
> Also thank you to Alexander McQueen for existing and making our boy look sharp. We miss you, brother.


End file.
